unspeakable
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Karena ia masih hidup dengan perasaan hampanya. [My first Bertolt x Annie.]


**UNSPEAKABLE**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, maybe AU ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Pria jangkung bersurai hitam itu mendatanginya, dengan senyuman kaku di wajahnya sembari mengggaruk tengkuknya yang tampak malu-malu. Mata _pale green_ miliknya tampak sama seperti yang Annie ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Bertolt Hoover, pria itu kini berdiri di depannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Be-begini, Annie."

Dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa ia tunjukan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia memandang Bertolt dengan tatapan lurus. Gelagapnya seperti gugup, posisinya sama –menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan kiri yang tersampir di belakang punggungnya.

"Kalau tidak ada, aku kembali," ujarnya sambil membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Bertolt dan bersiap untuk melangkahkan kakinya.

"Eh. Tunggu, Annie!"

Langkah kakinya tertahan kala pundaknya disentuh, ditahan oleh tangan besar nan kekar Bertolt. Namun Annie tidak ambil pusing dan hanya menolehkan separuh wajahnya dan memperhatikannya melalui ekor matanya.

"Jadi, apa?"

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu."

Atensinya kini teralih begitu pria persurai hitam legam di belakangnya menuntaskan kalimatnya. Segera ia berbalik dan kembali berhadapan dengannya.

"Annie, maaf sudah membuatmu repot."

Annie masih terdiam.

"Kau tahu? Misi kita sepertinya benar-benar gagal."

Pandangannya yang semula menatap langsung pada Bertolt kini kehilangan sirnanya. Iris _grey_nya beralih, memilih menatap sisi bahu Bertolt ketimbang melanjutkan untuk menatap secara langsung manik Bertolt.

"Sejak kejadian di Stohess pun semua tahu, bahwa semua gagal karena aku." Dengan nada datar, Annie menyatakannya, walau ada sebersit penyesalan dalam dirinya.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tahu, kau sudah berjuang sendirian disana. Kau hebat, Annie." Pupil Annie membesar kala Bertolt menepuk puncak kepalanya.

Annie ingin menangis. Ternyata masih ada yang peduli dengannya, mengakuinya. Namun dalam hati besarnya menolak untuk menangis karena tentu saja ayahnya sedari dulu yang sudah membuatnya berhati batu, walau siapapun tahu bahwa Annie Leonhart adalah sama seperti wanita pada umumnya.

"Dan, ini hadiah untukmu."

Dengan gelagap malu-malu, ia membawa satu tangkai bunga mawar dari balik tangan kanan yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Mawar itu, mawar merah sepekat darah, menguarkan wangi yang khas, dan tampak seperti baru dipetik.

"Hadiah?"

"Karena kau sudah bekerja keras, dan perpisahan."

Hatinya mencelos. Rasanya seperti saat Eren dalam wujud titan yang menghujaninya dengan berpuluh-puluh pukulan telak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" matanya menyipit.

Lagi-lagi, senyum Bertolt dan ia kembali menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Berhenti menggaruk tengkuk seperti itu!"

Yang Annie ingat setelah ia mengatakan itu, maka Bertolt langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan seketika menyimpan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya, tampak tegap dan kaku. Annie terkekeh, melihat kelakuan Bertolt yang sedari dulu terlalu kaku.

"Eh? Ada yang lucu, Annie?"

"Kau masih kaku seperti biasa, ya?"

Lagi-lagi, Bertolt tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Kali ini ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Be-begini, Annie."

Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Reiner selalu memerintahku untuk segera menyatakan ini padamu. Tapi, aku terlalu lama menyimpannya dan pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengatakan hal ini padamu di saat terakhir."

Penjelasan panjang lebar Bertolt yang sampai di gendang telinganya terlalu jelas.

"Karena itu, ini terakhir kalinya, Annie."

Lagi-lagi, tangan itu menepuk puncak kepalanya.

"Berjuanglah, Annie."

Yang terakhir Annie lihat, bukan Bertolt yang kaku. Ia tersenyum dengan indah ditemani bias cahaya di seluruh tubuhnya, tampak sudah tak ada beban yang menggelayutinya. Semakin lama, bias-bias cahaya itu hilang, meninggalkan Annie sendiri yang berdiri tegap sembari menggenggam bunga mawar di ruang infiniti berwarna putih tempat ia berpijak saat ini.

* * *

Siapapun tahu, sosok Annie dalam kristal itu telah berubah. Tidak. Annie tidak menua. Tubuhnya tidak lebih tinggi dan rambut _blonde_nya seperti saat pertama kali ia mengurung diri dalam bongkahan kristal itu, dan pakaiannya adalah seragam polisi militer yang ia kenakan.

Ia masih menutup matanya.

Namun adanya jejak airmata kehilangan yang berbekas dari balik pelupuk matanya tercipta, turun menuruni garis pipinya hingga berakhir di dagu lancipnya membuktikan bahwa Annie masih hidup di dalam sana, memberikan secercah harapan bagi para prajurit _Survey Corps _untuk menginterogasinya kala ia keluar dari kristal.

_Karena ia masih hidup dengan perasaan hampanya_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

Author's Note :

Terima kasih kepada para _readers _yang bersedia dan menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca _my first Bertholdt x Annie fic_. Seperti di Anime, saya membiarkan hubungan mereka menggantung (?) walau cukup sedih juga saat kematian Bertholdt yang pada saat itu masih belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Annie.

Kenapa saya beri judul _'Unspeakable'_? Karena disini mari berandai-andai, bahwa Annie sebenarnya memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada Bertholdt namun tidak sempat mengatakannya/membalas perasaan Bertholdt. Secara, Annie itu memang _stoic_ dan tidak banyak bicara.

Sekian.

_Sincerely,_

Yusvira


End file.
